Tres emociones y sin tu amor
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: Envidia, Ilusión y Decepción, tres emociones que una niña enamorada puede sentir aunque el chico que quiere jamás se de cuenta de ella y no la quiera como ella espera.
1. Envidia

******Disclaimer: **Todo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K Rowling_.

Este fic participa en el reto** "Viñetas de emociones"**del foro**"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**

******Puff, os juro que pensé que no lo haría cuando vi mis emociones, pero curiosamente la idea llegó como caída del cielo. Ya quisiera que la inspiración me llegara así con las demás cosas que aun me faltan por escribir.**

******Pero en fin, mientras tanto, os dejo con esto y espero que os guste ^^**

* * *

Tres emociones y sin tu amor...

_Envidia, Ilusión y Decepción._

**Envidia...**

Astoría podía recordar que en alguna parte había leído algo de los pecados capitales y si bien se dijo a si misma que seguro se iba al infierno por soberbia, esa tarde difería y se condenaba a los avernos por envidia. Sí, aunque fuera difícil de creer ella podía llegar a envidiar algo de alguien más. Ella que lo tenía todo y que lo que no tuviera lo podía comprar, sentía que las entrañas le quemaban del coraje cada que veía a Pansy con él.

—No te entiendo, puedes andar con cualquiera y te fijas en el odioso novio de esa loca —le dijo su amiga Paige, cuando el orgullo de la menor de las Greengrass cedió y admitió que le gustaba Malfoy y que además se moría de la envidia que le tenía a Parkinson.

Sin duda alguna no se conocía lo suficientemente bien, pues si era capaz de tragarse sus palabras y admitir que le gustaba un chico que había dicho que era odioso y que Pansy tenía mal gusto, era caso perdido, se quemaría en el averno por envidiosa y no por soberbia.

—Yo tampoco lo entiendo, ¿sí? Solo sé que cada que los veo quiero ser yo la que besa a Malfoy —admitió, desesperada por la emoción que la invadía y que no recordaba haber sentido antes en su vida.

—Amiga, lo que tú tienes no es envidia es enamoramiento —declaró la pelirroja, mirando a Astoria con algo de preocupación.

—Envidia o amor, me da igual, ya no lo quiero sentir —masculló y golpeó la almohada de su cama como si fuera una niña pequeña haciendo berrinche porque le habían negado una paleta.

Y quizás ese era su problema, Astoria era mimada y caprichosa, acostumbrada a tener lo que se le antojara cuando quisiera y ahora que se le antojaba Draco, no lo podía tener y solo le quedaba morderse la lengua y añorar eso que Pansy tenía y ella no.

Lo admitía, era una maldita envidiosa, aunque por el objeto de sus deseos bien valía la pena condenarse a una hoguera.

* * *

**¿Así que, qué tal? ¿Les gusto? ¿No les gustó? ¿Merece comentario? ¿Galletitas? ¿Ranitas? ¿Cruciatus? ¿Avadas? ¿Algo? xD**

**Ya saben que cualquier cosa es bien recibida.**

**¡Un beso y gracias por leer! ^^**


	2. Ilusión

******Disclaimer: **Todo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K Rowling_.

Este fic participa en el reto** "Viñetas de emociones"**del foro**"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**

******Dije que me llegó la inspiración y por eso escribí de una las tres viñetas.**

******Espero que les estén gustando ^^**

* * *

Tres emociones y sin tu amor...

_Envidia, Ilusión y Decepción._

**Ilusión...**

Cuando deseas mucho algo, puedes ver falsas señales donde no las hay y ese espejismo, como el oasis del desierto, te puede dejar de bruces en contra la arena.

Algo similar era lo que esa tarde le había ocurrido a Astoria Greengrass, quien caminaba muy ufanamente por los pasillos de las mazmorras. Aunque quizás, más que ufana, iba algo distraída, con la cabeza en alto, pero la mirada perdida.

Fue por eso que no notó en lo más mínimo que alguien se aproximaba hacia ella, en dirección contraria, y no fue hasta que calló de sentó al piso que reaccionó.

—¡Fijate por donde caminas! —le gritó el chico contra el que había chocado.

—Lo siento, no me fijé —se apresuró a decir ella, para luego quedarse muda al notar de quien se trataba.

Piel pálida, ojos grises y cabello tan rubio como solo había una cabeza en Hogwartas. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y sintió que el aire le faltaba, pues hace mucho tiempo que Draco le gustaba.

Él la miró con reproche y enarcó una ceja. Posiblemente hubiera querido decirle algunos insultos, pero al reconocer a la Slytherin, hermana de Daphne, desistió. Además de que al verle esa cara de niña enamorada con una linda nariz de botón, lo hizo suavizarse. Malfoy solo se limitó a suspirar con resignación y a ponerse de pie, para luego ofrecer su mano y ayudar a la chiquilla a que se levantara también.

—Ten más cuidado para la próxima vez, Astoria —le dijo con suavidad antes de irse y dejarla sola a mitad del pasillo, retomando su propio rumbo. No dijo más, pues no había mucho que más que decir. Finalmente tenía mejores cosas que hacer que pelear por haber tropezado.

Astoria se quedó ahí, anonada con lo que acaba de pasar. Ella adoraba a ese rubio, pero también tenía una firme imagen de él. Una imagen de un chico frívolo y arrogante que solo sabía humillar a los demás. Por eso fue que su corazón inocente y mentalidad de niña enamorada, la llenaron de ilusiones ante la pequeña muestra de amabilidad de Draco.

Así fue como se dirigió su habitación, toda ilusionada, aunque sus ilusiones habían nacido de la nada.

Que Malfoy la llamara por su nombre, que la le diera la mano y la ayudara, eran sus bases para reforzar su enamoramiento y hacerla soñar con un mañana donde ella sería la novia del rubio. Una ilusión un tanto tonta, pero ¿que acaso la ilusión no era más que una esperanza que carece de fundamentos en la realidad?

No tenía nada de malo si Astoria quería soñar o se quería ilusionar, el problema sería caer contra la arena, o bien, contra la realidad.

* * *

**Siendo que estoy subiendo todo de golpe no espero mucho, pero no sean malas y diganme si les están gustando :3**

**Saben que todo lo recibo con los brazos abiertos y feliz de la vida.**

**¡Un beso y gracias por leer! ^^**


	3. Decepción

******Disclaimer: **Todo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K Rowling_.

Este fic participa en el reto** "Viñetas de emociones"**del foro**"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**

******La última viñeta y me retiro a dormir a ver si entre sueños se me ocurre algo para mis fics largos y demás.**

******Ojala les gustara esta pequeña locura y si habéis visto faltas de ortografía, decidme que a estas horas ando más dormida que despierta...**

******¡Ahora si, disfruten! ^^**

* * *

Tres emociones y sin tu amor...

_Envidia, Ilusión y Decepción._

**Decepción...**

Es curiosa la manera en como la gente se llega a frustrar cuando se desengaña de aquello de no ha cumplido con sus expectativas.

Uno siempre tiene expectativas de todo, desde que la lechuza llegará con algo por las mañanas, hasta que ese chico que te ha besado te diga que te ama. Pero el problema está cuando esa lechuza no llega pues no hay correspondencia para ti o cuando ese chico que te ha besado no planea nada serio contigo.

—Eso, querida amiga, se llama decepción —le dijo Paige a Astoria, mientras la castaña lloraba en su hombro, maldiciendo a cierto rubio que la acaba de humillar.

—¡Me traicionó! —argumentó la pequeña Greengrass a su favor.

—No, porque él nunca te prometió nada —aclaró la pelirroja, suspirando con cansancio.— Él simplemente te decepcionó, tú esperabas más de él y no te lo dio —explicó a Astoria, pero la aludida, que no dejaba de llorar, se negó a entender.

Draco la había besado esa mañana de una forma en la que jamás nadie la había besado antes, haciéndola creer que entre ellos habría algo más. Pero esa misma tarde, durante el descanso, había visto al maldito rubio se besándose con Parkinson.

Indignada se había acercado a él a reclamarle, pero de forma muy sencilla Malfoy le había contestado que entre ellos no había nada y que él podía besar a cuanta chica se le diera la gana. Así pues el rubio se había marchado con Pansy dejando a Astoria con la palabra en la boca, el corazón roto y decepcionada del que hasta hace unas horas había sido el supuesto amor de su vida.

* * *

**Chan, chan, se acabó :3**

**Espero que les gustaran y que me manden algo, les he dicho que acepto, galletas, ranas de chocolate, ranas de verdad, cruciatus, avadas, dementores, dragones, cualquier cosa que me deje sentir su pensar es bien recibida ^^**

**Solo no me manden basiliscos, que aunque los amo, no quiero morir como Myrtel xD**

**En fin, muchas gracias por leerme ^^ y si pueden pásense por los foros, son muy entretenidos la verdad. ¡Besos!**


End file.
